Knight In Black Leather
by docsangel
Summary: When Aria is out with her friends and her ex starts harassing her, a knight in black leather comes to her rescue but could he also be her once in a lifetime?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A night out with friends is just what I needed. Tony broke up with me two weeks ago and I have barely left the house so when Amanda called and said we were going out to sing karaoke, I was all for it. I'm done sitting and moping around. I get up and shower, putting on a pair of tight jeans, a form fitting long sleeve top and my favorite boots. I do my hair and makeup and head out the door. Pulling up to the bar in Amanda's car, we walk in to see Molly and Heather already there waiting on us. We order a round of drinks and I look around to see who all's here and see my ex Tony sitting at a table with one of his friends. I ignore that he's there and just enjoy what I am hoping will be a great night. About an hour in, I see everyone crowding around Tony and hear the owner telling him that it's time for him to leave. Apparently he had seen me there because he calls out "Aria. Let's go. Now." I look at him and shake my head no. He's escorted out and a few minutes later my phone starts blowing up with messages.

 _T: When I tell you let's go, that means you get off your ass and follow me._

 _T: How can you stay there after the way they treated me?_

 _T: Are you even going to answer me?_

 _T: Really?_

 _T: Alright. I got you._

It's been a couple of hours since the last message and we have ordered two more rounds and having a good time. I never answered Tony back hoping he'd get the hint that I was done. It's getting smoky in the bar, so Molly and I head outside to get some air. Molly is leaning against the wall and I am standing in front of her talking when Tony walks up. "I thought I told you to come on." he says. "And I said no." I say. "You don't say no. I tell you to come on. You get off your ass and do what your told." he tells me and grabs my wrist. "Let go." I tell him and Molly tries to get him to let go. All of a sudden some guys walk up in leather kuttes that say Mayans and one of them steps in front of me, causing Tony to let go of my wrist. "She asked you to let her go." the guy says to Tony. "This don't concern you buddy." Tony says. "Well, as of now, she's no longer your concern. Walk away while that's still an option." the guy says. Tony looks at me and says "You're really going to stay here after how they treated me?" I look at him, from around the stranger in front of me and say "We're not even together Tony. I didn't come here with you. I came here with my friends. I don't have to leave just because you got kicked out." I tell him. "You watch your mouth." he tells me and the guy in front of me steps forward and says "Your option to walk away is about to be taken off the table." Tony visibly stiffens but looks back at me and then walks away.

The stranger turns to me and asks "You okay?" and I see actual concern in his eyes. "Yeah. Thank you." I tell him and he just nods. I hold out my hand and say "I'm Aria and this is my friend Molly." I tell him. "EZ. This is my brother Angel and our friends Coco and Creeper." he says. "You have to at least let me buy you a beer for that." I tell him. He smiles softly and says "Yeah. Okay." We walk back in and the guys follow us to our table and I order another round of drinks. "Girls this is EZ, Angel, Coco and Creeper. Guys these are mine and Molly's friends Amanda and Heather." I introduce them and we all pair off talking. EZ is sitting beside me and after a few minutes, his arm goes across the back of my chair while we all talk and I don't mind at all. He is a very sexy man. "So, any of you actually going to get up and sing?" Angel asks and all three girls point at me. "You sing?" EZ asks and before I can answer, Heather speaks up from beside Creeper. "You've got to hear her sing. We put her a song in when she was outside. You guys are in for a treat." she tells them and I glare at her. "What song did you put in?" I ask. "Not telling." she tells me and I roll my eyes. "They do this to me all the time. We come out for me to sing and they put in songs and don't tell me what I'm singing until I get up there." I say. "Ever put in a song that she doesn't know?" Coco asks. "Haven't found one yet she didn't know." Amanda says.

A few minutes later my name is called. I walk up to the stage and see the song show up on the screen and glare at my girls. They put in "Hide the Wine" by Carly Pearce. The song plays and I belt it out and when I'm done, my entire table is standing up clapping. I walk over to my seat and when we sit down, EZ puts his arm back on the back of my chair and whispers in my ear "That was amazing, Bello." I blush and shy away a little and I see my girls smile. A little bit later my name is called again and I see that they put in I'll Always Love You by Whitney Houston. I belt it out and see EZ's eyes go wide when I hit the high notes. When I'm done, I sit down next to him and him and the rest of the guys are just staring at me. I shy away and hide my face in the closest place to me, EZ's chest. He puts his arm around me and leans down and whispers "That was beautiful." I look up at him and he just smiles.

We go on through the night and I sing a couple of other songs and we talk and laugh. Before we know it, we are all in our own little conversations. EZ is leaned next to me whispering in my ear and we are just talking and flirting a little. He whispers "I would really like to kiss you." I whisper back "Then do it." He look at me before cupping my chin and kissing my lips softly before gently deepening the kiss and I can feel it all the way to my toes. We separate and I see the girls smiling at us as well as the guys and I bury my face in his neck, shying away again and feel his arms wrap around me and he nuzzles his nose against my neck.

We all decide to call it a night and as we walk outside, I look at EZ and ask "You want to come back to mine?" Pulling me close he says "Yeah. I do." He kisses me softly and hands me his helmet to put on. He asks "You ever been on a bike before?" I smirk and say "Grew up on the back of one." He smiles and we head off to my house for the night...alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pulling into my driveway, he follows me up to the door and as soon as we are inside and the door is locked, I drop my keys into the bowl on the table and he follows me into the kitchen. "You want another beer?" I ask and he nods. I get us both a beer and he leans against the counter. He takes a drink of his beer and puts it on the counter next to him. "Come here Bello." he says. I walk over to him and he takes my beer from me and puts it on the counter next to his and pulls me to him. Wrapping his arms around me, like we've been doing this our entire lives, he leans down and kisses me softly and I melt into the kiss. He turns me around and picks me up, placing me on the counter and steps between my legs, pressing himself up against me. He starts kissing down my neck and it feels amazing. It's been a long time since someone made me feel like that. Even being with Tony it didn't feel like this. I start pulling his kutte down off his shoulders and he takes it the rest of the way off and places it on the counter beside us. I start pulling at his shirt and pull it over his head and see just how well built he is. "Holy fuck." I whisper. "Like what you see Bello?" he asks. "You're alright I guess." I say rolling my eyes. "Just alright huh?" he asks as he starts pulling my shirt over my head. Looking at me, he says "Well, you are definitely better than alright." I blush a little and he kisses me softly before asking "Where's the bedroom. You deserve better than this." he says. He puts me down and I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. Once we get to the bedroom, I pull him to the bed and lay down and he hovers over me. We start to shed clothes in between kisses before he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slow and steady he spends the entire night giving me more pleasure and making me feel more wanted than I have ever felt in my life before we both find our release and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side with my back to EZ and he has his arms around me. I go to slip out of bed and he holds me closer. "I gotta pee baby." I say and he lets me up. I do my business and climb back into bed and snuggle into his chest and his arms immediately go back around me. He tilts my chin up and kisses me softly. "Morning Bello." he says. "Morning handsome." We look at each other for a minute and he asks "Do you have plans today?" I shake my head and say "Nope." He smiles and says "Good. Thought we'd get breakfast and go for a ride." he says and I smile softly. "I'd like that." I tell him. "You said you used to ride before. Can I ask who you rode with?" he asks. "I used to ride with my godfather before he passed. I've been on the back of his fatboy most of my life." I tell him. "You miss it?" he asks. "Everyday." I say. "Well, maybe we can change that." he says and I look at him and ask "Thought this was a one night stand?" He smirks and says "Not my fault I can't count." before kissing me softly and I can't help but laugh against his lips. "You good with that Bello?" he asks. "You keep calling me beautiful and I'll pretty much agree to anything." I say and we both start laughing. "I'm gonna remember that." He says.

We get up and start getting dressed when there's a knock on the door. "Can you get that?" I ask EZ while I put my boots on. He opens the door and sees Tony standing there. "Can I help you?" EZ asks and I hear Tony ask "Where's Aria?" EZ says "Where my girl is isn't your concern." and I can't help but smile. I walk up and put my hand on EZ's back, letting him know I'm there and I step in front of him. He wraps an arm around my waist and I ask "What do you want Tony?" He glares at me and asks "You really with him?" I roll my eyes and says "It would appear so. What do you want?" I ask again. "You need to make this fucker leave before I call the cops and have him removed." He tells me. "You can't do that. You don't live here." I say. "My dad's best friend is a judge. I can have him removed." he says. "You can't do that." He smirks and says "I can do whatever I want." he tells me and I roll my eyes. "Then do it." EZ says. We walk back inside and close the door. "I am so sorry EZ. Look, if you want to go, I'll handle him." I tell him. "I'm not going anywhere Bello. He's not going to scare me off." I look at him and shake my head. He pulls me close and kisses me softly when there's another knock on the door.

Opening the door, we see two police officers standing there. "There's been a report of a trespasser." one of the officers says. I start laughing and say "The only one trespassing is Tony." I say. "He says that you and him live together and he's asked your friend to leave several times." the other officer says. I shake my head. "I can get my deed out of my safe and show you that Tony's name is nowhere on this property. Tony and I broke up and he has never lived here." I tell him as one of the officers follows me to the home office and I get into the safe and get the deed out for him to see. Walking back out to the living room, I say "Last night, I went out with friends and ran into Tony. He was kicked out of the bar and told me to come with him. We aren't together and I didn't show up to the bar with him but he expected me to leave with him. After he was kicked out of the bar, he was texting me about me leaving with him and then when I went outside at the bar, he grabbed me and tried to make me leave with him. As a matter of fact EZ was the one that stopped him from forcing me to leave the bar." I tell the cops. "So what happened this morning?" one of the cops asks. "We were about to leave to get something to eat and go for a ride and Tony showed up telling me that I needed to make my guest leave or he was calling you guys." I tell them. We all walk outside, and one of the cops says "We need to hear from you Ms Lupton, which of these two men have your permission to be here?" I look at the cop and without hesitation say EZ does. I don't want Tony anywhere near me." I tell them One of the officers turns to Tony and says "You are to stay away from Ms Lupton and her friend." he tells Tony. He turns to me and says "He shows up again, call us." he tells me and I nod. After the cops leave, EZ looks at me and says "Come on." We head to the bike and before we get on I say "You realize you called me your girl right?" He smirks and says "I know. Now, let's go." I put on my old helmet and he puts his on and we head out to the diner to get something to eat before taking a ride and spending the day together just talking and getting to know each other a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After riding around and talking all day, we head back to my house. Sitting on the porch swing, talking, his phone rings. He answers the call and when he hangs up, he looks at me. "Club calls." he says. "Okay." I say simply. He leans over and kisses me softly. "I had fun today." I tell him. "Me too. Can I text you later?" he asks. "Text or call. Either one." I tell him. He stands up and I do too. I walk him to his bike and kiss him one more time. "Be safe." I tell him. "I will. Talk to you later." he says before he starts up the bike and backs out of my driveway.

After he leaves, I shower and lay in bed to watch something on Netflix. Halfway through the second movie, my phone goes off with a text. I smile when I see it's EZ.

 _E: Hola Bello._

 _A: Hola Handsome._

 _E: What are you doing?_

 _A: Laying in bed watching a movie. How was your day? You whole?_

 _E: Yeah. I'm whole. Sitting in my camper realizing your bed is more comfortable than mine._

 _A: Is that so?_

 _E: Yeah. Plus, yours has a beautiful woman in it._

 _A: Smooth. That your way of asking if you can spend the night again? You know, since you can't count?_

 _E: Man's gotta try. Can't let a beautiful woman forget about me._

 _A: Well, my bed is too big for just me. You have ten minutes before I lock up the house and shut off the lights._

 _E: I'll be there in five._

True to his word, five minutes later, he was standing at my door knocking. I open the door and as soon as he sees me in my tank top and panties, he pulls me to him and shuts the door with his foot. He reaches back and locks the door before picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom. Laying me on the bed he says "This is much better." I start laughing and his lips softly touch mine. He kisses me softly and deepens the kiss just a little. "Get undressed." I whisper. He strips down to his boxer briefs and climbs into bed next to me. He lays facing me and caresses my face. All I can think about, though, is not getting too close. He pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. I pull him to hover over me and the kiss deepens before we start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. Once we reach our release, I turn with my back to him and snuggle into him as we drift off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, we both get up and ready for our day. Heading out to my car, he kisses me goodbye before heading off to work himself. I get to work and walk inside and Amanda walks up to me. "How was your weekend?" she asks. "Good. Spent a little time with EZ." I tell her. "I bet you did." she tells me, motioning to her neck. "He marked me didn't he?" I ask. "Just a little." she says smirking and I just shake my head smiling. After finishing out my day, I get home and Tony is waiting on my porch. "What do you want Tony?" I ask. "We need to talk." he tells me. "No we don't." I say. He shoves me against the front door and says "Open the goddamn door." I nod and open the door. Getting inside, he says "You belong to me. You won't see that mother fucker again. You hear me? I find out he's here, I'll put a bullet in his head." he tells me and I just nod knowing he will do it. All of a sudden he shoves me into the wall and I feel him start to punch me over and over until I see black.

I come to and he gone. I sit up and make myself stand up and move to the couch. I can feel my eyes swollen and my lip busted. I pick up my phone and text my boss that I won't be there for a few days and she responds telling me to feel better. I slowly make my way to the bathroom and look in the full length mirror. I see my face busted up and already bruising and raise my shirt and see bruises already forming all along my ribs. I move to the bed and my phone buzzes with a text.

 _E: Hola Bello._

 _A: Hola._

 _E: Was wondering if you wanted to get dinner._

 _A: Maybe some other time._

 _E: You okay?_

 _A: Yeah. I'll text you later._

 _E: Yeah. Okay. Call me if you need anything._

 _A: Thanks._

I move to the shower and try to clean up a bit. I get out of the shower and change into some baggy sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt when there's a knock on the door. I walk to the door and see EZ standing outside with his brother Angel. I don't answer. "Aria. I know you're in there babe. Open the door." EZ says. I walk to the door and crack it open but not enough for him to see me. "You should leave." I tell him. "What? Why?" he asks confused. "Look, you're a nice guy and all but I…" I start and he pushes the door open a little more and sees me. "Shit." he says as he walks into my house, his brother behind him. He gently cups my face and asks "Who did this?" I pull away from him and say "Don't worry about it." I walk over to the door and hold it open and say "You really should go." He looks at me and asks "Tony?" I don't answer. I just repeat. "You should go." I tell him. He walks over to me and says "Please talk to me. Tell me who did this to you?" he asks. I shake my head. "It's not your concern. Just go. Please." I say and I am almost in tears. "Yeah. Okay." he says. He kisses my cheek and says "You need me. You call me. I don't care what time it is." he tells me and I just nod. Him and Angel leave and I slide down the door sobbing.

Angel and EZ pull up to the clubhouse and Angel asks "Tony. That the fucker from Friday night?" EZ just nods. "You think he did that to her?" Angel asks and EZ says "Yeah. I do. He showed up Saturday morning telling the cops that he was living with her and that he had asked me to leave telling her that he can do anything he wanted. His dad knows some judge or some shit." EZ says. "What are we going to do?" Angel asks. "We aren't doing anything. I'll handle him." EZ says. "Nope. We are, little brother. She your girl?" Angel asks and EZ nods. "Then we got this. Let's find that fucker." Angel says and EZ just nods. Picking up his phone he calls me. I let it go to voicemail. Then a text comes through. _I meant it when I said you were my girl. I won't let him hurt you again._ It says. I look at it and text back _I'm not your girl. It was just a hookup. My problem not yours. Just leave it. Goodbye._ I say and put the phone down and sob. EZ shows the text to Angel and Angel calls Heather. "Can you head over to Aria's? No. She's not okay." he tells her before ending the call.

I hear a knock on the door and when I open it, I see Heather standing there. I let her in. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Angel called me. Asked if I could come and check on you. What the fuck happened?" she asks. "EZ spent the weekend here and didn't leave until this morning. I got off work and Tony was here. He beat the shit out of me and then told me to stop seeing EZ. Him and Angel came over and I finally got them to leave. He's texting me telling me that I'm his girl and that he won't let Tony hurt me again. I can't be his girl. I told him I wasn't his girl. Tony won't let me move on." I tell her as the tears start falling again. "Fuck that. You into EZ?" she asks me and I nod. "Then be with him. Let him and Angel handle Tony." she tells me and I shake my head no. She picks up her phone. "Hey baby. Can you and your brother come to Aria's. We need to talk." she says and I try to stop her. "See you soon." she says before hanging up.

A few minutes later she lets them in the front door. EZ walks over to me and I back away from him. "Don't." I say softly. He walks over to me anyway and asks "Do you want to be with me?" I don't answer. "Do you want to be with me?" he asks again and I nod my head yes. "Then you're my girl. We'll handle Tony." I tell him. I look up at him and he kisses me softly and says "I won't let him hurt you again." I just nod and he pulls me into him and I wince. "How bad is it?" he asks. "Just bruised. Nothing broken." I tell him. He holds me as close as he can get me and kisses me softly. We sit on the couch and EZ and Angel talk about what they are going to do to stop Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I need you to pack a bag. You're staying at the clubhouse until we find him and handle him." Angel says. He looks at Heather and says "You too." Heather nods and says "I'll head to my house and meet you there." Angel says "I'll follow you." He turns to EZ and asks "You got her?" EZ nods and says "Always." before Angel and Heather walk out the door. I walk to my bedroom and he follows me. "I won't let him hurt you again Aria." he says. "I know." I say but don't look at him. He walks over to me and tilts my head up to look at him. "What all has he done to you?" he asks. I sit down on the bed and say "When we were together, I didn't leave the house much unless it was with him. He wouldn't drink that often but he would pop pills all the time. Like he couldn't function without them and he wouldn't take them like he was supposed to. He'd pop them like tic tacs. A couple at a time. Then when he would run out, he's get mad and that's when he'd slam me into walls and punch me. The last fight we had was when he broke up with me because I confronted him about cheating on me. He has a child with another woman but I wasn't supposed to be mad about it." I tell him. "I'll never hurt you and I'll never cheat." he tells me. "I hope you're right EZ because I really like you but I can't go through that again." I tell him. "We'll just take things a day at a time, okay?" he asks. "I can handle that." I tell him.

We head out to his bike and we head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I see Creeper and Coco standing there and when they see me they look at EZ "I'll fill you in. Let me get her settled." He leads me over to a couch and I sit down. A girl walks over and says "I got her." as she hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks Letti." he says. "Babe, this is Coco's kid Letti. Letti, this is my girlfriend Aria." She sits beside me and says "Nice to meet you." EZ looks at me and says "We're taking the guys to Templo. I'll be just inside there if you need me." I nod and say "Okay." He leans down and kisses me softly and I cup his face. "Thank you." I whisper. "I got you baby." he says before they go into Templo.

Inside Templo, Bishop asks "Who's the girl and what the fuck happened to her?" Angel looks at Bishop and says "Her name is Aria. She's boy scouts girl. We met her Friday night when a few of us went out. The other girl is Heather. My girl. Aria's best friend. When we were out Friday night, boy scout here intervened when Aria's ex tried to force her to leave the bar. She wasn't there with him but he got kicked out and thought she was supposed to leave with him instead of staying with her friends." Angel tells them. "I stayed the night at her house Friday night and Saturday morning he called the cops telling them that he lived there and that he wanted me to leave. She showed them the deed to her house showing his name wasn't on anything. They made him leave. She went to work today and came home to him there waiting on her. He forced her inside and beat the shit out of her telling her that she belongs to him and that she's not to see me again." EZ says. "So, what do we know about this guy?" Hank asks. "Before coming here, we got all the info she has on him. Apparently he thinks he's above the law because his daddy knows some judge. But from what Aria says, his father doesn't have much to do with him so I don't know how much actual power he has." Angel says. "Well, let's find this guy and Boy Scout, he's yours." Bishop says before ending Templo.

They walk out of Templo and he says "Riz is going to stay here with you and Heather. We won't let anything happen to you okay." EZ says. "Okay. Please be careful." he tells me. "We will baby. We got you okay." he says and I nod. Kissing me one more time he says "When we get back, I'll take you home and I can take mi Bello to bed." I smile softly and say "Okay." Kissing me one more time, he heads out the door to find Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The guys find Tony and tie him to the pew at the warehouse. Bishop reached out to Galindo and Nestor found him and delivered him. Walking into the warehouse, Bishop greets Galindo and Miguel asks "Can I ask why you needed him found?" Bishop motions EZ forward and says "This fucker beat the shit out of the Prospect's girl. Thought he needed a little lesson on how to treat women." Miguel nods and looks at EZ and says "By all means." EZ steps forward and smacks Tony awake. "Wake up you stupid fuck." Tony opens his eyes and glares when he sees EZ. Tony goes to speak and EZ punches him in the mouth. "You don't speak. You listen." EZ says and Tony glares at him but doesn't speak. "You will never lay a hand on my girl again. Aria is with me and there's nothing you can do about it. After I'm done with you, I'm going back to my girl and showing her how she should be treated. Spoiling her. But you? You will be in a deep grave in the middle of the fucking desert." he says before taking the tools that Miguel's guys set out for him and he tortures Tony before killing him. Once he's dead, Miguel says "We'll clean up here if you want to handle what's left of him." Bishop nods. EZ holds out his hand to shake Miguel's and says "Thank you." Miguel nods and says "I wish your girl a speedy recovery." EZ nods and they go about getting rid of the body.

Once they bury Tony, they come back to the clubhouse and I am sitting on one of the couches. Letti is sitting on one side of me and Heather on the other. When the guys walk in, Letti walks over to Coco and Heather walks over to Angel and Angel kisses her softly. EZ walks over to me and sits beside me. He cups my face and kisses me softly and says "He'll never hurt you again." I know that means he's dead but I don't care. "Thank you EZ." I say. He stands up and holds out his hand and says "Let's head to bed." We head down the hallway and into a dorm and he closes and locks the door. Leading me to the bed, he helps me sit down and grabs my overnight bag. Getting me a change of clothes out, he helps me change before helping me into the bed. Laying down with me, he holds me close and says "I made sure he knew that you were with me and that I was going to show you how you should be treated." he tells me. I look up at him and say "Thank you. Seriously." He kisses me softly and I start to pull him to hover over me and he asks "You're not hurting too bad?" I kiss him again and whisper against his lips "Just go slow." We start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly and makes love to me nice and slow all night long before we both fall asleep in each others arms.

Waking up the next morning, we get up and he helps me into the main room. I take a seat at the table next to Heather and Angel asks "How are you feeling?" I smile softly and say "Better. Sore but moving a little better this morning." He smiles at me and says "Good." before he kisses the top of Heather's head and she snuggles into him. I can't help but smile. EZ sits next to me and brings over two plates and Letti is behind him with two cups of coffee. "Thank you." I tell them. We eat and then EZ says "When you're ready, I'll take you home." I look at him and he says "We can watch a movie or something." I nod and finish eating my breakfast. Before we leave, I look at the guys and say "Thank you. All of you." They all nod and Bishop walks over and says "You're one of us now. You need anything, you call." he tells me and I smile at him and nod. EZ and I get to my house and we lay in the bed the rest of the day, snuggled up, watching movies and just being together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up, I am snuggled into EZ's chest and I lay there thinking about everything. I don't have to worry about Tony anymore. I don't have to listen to him tell me how fat I am or how worthless I am. I don't have to deal with him hitting me anymore. None of it. And EZ. He's so gentle with me and affectionate and already better to me than Tony ever was. I feel him start to stir and he kisses the top of my head. I look up at him and he looks down at me and kisses me softly. "Morning Princessa." he says. "Morning baby." I say. I snuggle closer to him and he asks "How are you feeling?" He rubs his hands up and down my back and I say "Sore but okay. Probably look like shit." I say. He tilts my head up and says "Never Bello." he says and I smile softly. "Why are you so good to me? You barely know me." I say. Kissing me softly, he says "My mom raised me that all women should be treated like a Princess. All women should feel like they are the only one, Bello." he says. I lean up and kiss his lips softly and he deepens the kiss. When we break the kiss, we just look at each other.

A little later, his phone rings and it's Angel calling him to the clubhouse. We head to the clubhouse and when we walk in, we see Heather there, sitting in Angel's lap and they are kissing and I can't help but smile. He helps me over to the couch and helps me sit down and Heather walks over to sit with me. "Templo brother." Bishop tells Angel. "I got them." EZ says. They head inside and EZ heads to get me a cup of coffee. "How are you doing with that?" Heather asks. "Better. Woke up this morning thinking about things and it started hitting me that I don't have to worry about all that shit with Tony anymore and just how good he's being to me when he barely knows me." I tell her. "He's good for you." she tells me. "I think so too. I really like him Heather." I tell her before looking down at my hands. "Hey. Don't go there." she tells me. I nod my head and take a deep breath, trying not to fall down that rabbit hole. EZ walks over with my coffee and takes the seat next to me. "You okay?" he asks. I lean against him and say "I will be." He tilts my head up and kisses me softly and says "I'm not going anywhere Bello."

The guys come out of Templo and Angel walks over and kisses Heather softly. "We gotta take care of some shit. I'll have Chucky take you two home." Angel says and we just nod. Kissing him softly, I say "Please be careful." He nods and says "I will. I'll come by when I get done." he says. "Okay." I tell him. Kissing me one more time, he walks out the door with the rest of the club. Chucky and Heather help me into the truck and take me and Heather to my house.

Later that evening, there's a knock on the door. Heather answers it and Angel and EZ walk in. Angel picks Heather up and kisses her and EZ walks over and sits beside me and kisses me softly. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Better. Been moving around some, working the soreness out." I tell him. I look at him and he looks tired. "You staying here tonight?" I ask. "If you don't care." he says. I kiss him softly and say "That's an open invite baby." He smirks before kissing me again and whispering "You know I may never leave your bed?" I laugh and say "I'm not seeing the downside to that." He pulls me closer and I lay my head against his chest and just enjoy him being close.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A little later we are lying in bed, Heather and Angel gone, and I am snuggled into EZ's chest. "I could get used to this." I say. He tilts my head up and says "I'm not going anywhere Bello." I smile softly and kiss his lips and say "Me neither." and I see him smile back. His hand caresses my cheek and we just look at each other. I honestly have never felt more at peace. He pulls me closer and I fall asleep in his arms.

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I sit up and see the bedroom door open up and EZ walks in and has a tray of food. Sitting it down on the bed, he sits beside me and kisses me softly. "Good morning Bello. Thought I'd make you breakfast." he tells me. I look down to tray of food and back to him and ask "Could you be more perfect?" He smiles and says "Just making sure you're treated how you should be." he tells me. We eat breakfast and are sitting against the headboard side by side. He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine and sees me looking at our hands. "What are you thinking about Bello?" he asks. "About us. Where are you wanting this to go EZ? What are you expecting?" I ask. "Only thing I'm expecting is an honest chance to have something with you. I want us to be together and just see where it goes. I'm not going to lie. I would love to get married someday and have a family but I just want a chance at something with you." he tells me. I look up at him and smile softly. "I'd like that too." I tell him.

After we talk a little more and decide we are both on the same page with this relationship, we get up and get dressed. "You feel like coming to the clubhouse?" he asks. "Yeah. The guys are really nice." I tell him. "Yeah they are." he tells me. We finally make it out the door and head to the clubhouse on the back of EZ's bike and I'm not as sore as I was yesterday.

Pulling up to the scrapyard, we pull up to the camper that EZ has been staying in. "I just need to grab enough for a few more days." He tells me as we head to the camper. Walking inside, we see a woman in there. "The man with the strange hands let me in. I hope that's okay." she says. He looks at me and grabs my hand and I feel him pull me closer. "What do you need Emily?" he asks. "Can we talk? Alone?" she asks. "Anything you want to say you can say in front of my girlfriend." he tells her. Emily sighs and says "My baby is missing. I need your help finding him." she tells him. "I can't help you. You need to talk to your husband." he tells her. "My husband is the reason my son was taken." she tells him. EZ leads me to sit down, knowing I am still sore and Emily looks at me. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Just sore." I tell her and she nods. Looking back at EZ she says "I just...I feel like this is karma for what I did to you." she says and I go to stand but EZ stops me. "You and her need to talk." I tell him. "And we can talk in front of you. I don't want any secrets." he tells me and I nod and stay seated. "Why do you think it's karma?" he asks Emily. "EZ I aborted our baby for spite. I did it to get even with you." she tells him and he just looks at her and I speak up. "That doesn't mean this is karma. You were young right?" I ask and she nods. "I was eighteen." she says. "Everything happens for a reason. You have to trust that. Doesn't mean the reason is fair or that it makes sense but there is a reason. You just have to have faith that your baby will come home safe." I tell her. She looks at me and nods. "I'll let you two be. Just please think about it EZ." she says and he nods.

After she leaves, he looks at me and says "I don't want any secrets. She and I dated in high school but when I went to prison, I called things off with her. I didn't know until after that she was pregnant. She's married to Miguel Galindo and is I know where her baby is." He tells me. "Where?" I ask him shocked. "He's with a woman named Adelita. She's with the los olvidados. The orphans left from the shit that the Galindo Cartel has done." he tells me. "Why do they have her son?" I ask. "Because she wants to use him as leverage to get Galindo to do what she wants." he tells me. "Holy shit. Who else knows about this?" I ask. "Angel, Coco and Gilly. We are all helping her but the club doesn't know yet." he tells me. "EZ, a baby is not a bargaining chip." I tell him. "I know." he tells me softly. "You have to tell the guys and see what they say. There might be a way that the baby can make it home safe, her achieve her goals and you guys still stay safe. Have them come to my house tonight where we can all talk." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and I say "You're mine EZ. You said no secrets. You have been taking care of me so now it's my turn to take care of you." I tell him. He kisses me deeply before putting his forehead to mine and we just sit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That evening, we head to my house with Angel, Coco and Gilly following. When we walk in the door, I get them all beers and Angel asks "What did you want to talk about Aria?" I look at EZ and he starts talking. "When Aria and I went to my camper today, Emily was there. Her kid is missing and she wanted me to help. I told her to go to her husband." EZ says. They all look at me and I say "He told me. We don't want any secrets between us and if EZ has been taking care of me, so now it's my turn to take care of him and that includes you guys too." I tell them and they nod. "What are you thinking?" Gilly asks. "What if there was a way to bring the los olvidados and Galindo together and Emily's baby make it back safe?" I ask. "How would we do that?" Coco asks. "I have an idea if you're willing to listen." I tell them. They all nod so I go on telling them my plan. "EZ said that she has a few bricks of his coke. What if she has him meet her across the border, talks him into working something out, whatever she's wanting the terms to be and gives him his son." I say. "How is that going to guarantee that he will help her?" Gilly asks. "Because the blanket that the baby will be wrapped in, will be lined with coke that they will find when they check the blanket when he is randomly checked." I say. "How are we going to set that up?" Angel asks. "Because my cousin works for border patrol and I can get him to do it. And if what EZ tells me is true then Galindo will bring the club in as the middleman to keep things fair. No one has to know you guys were already helping her." I say and they all look at me and smile. "That might work, Bello." EZ says as he pulls me close, kissing my temple.

After we get the rest of the details together, Angel says that the will take it to Adelita the next day and that they think that it might work. They all kiss my cheek as they see themselves out and EZ pulls me closer and kisses me deeply. "You are fucking amazing." he tells me. I shy away. "Don't do that. Don't shy away. Own it. You are fucking perfect." he tells me as he looks into my eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his neck as his arms are around my waist. "Thank you." he whispers. I look at him confused and he says "You didn't have to help us. But you are. If the club found out we were helping her…" he says and I cut him off. "I won't let anything happen to you EZ. Ever." I tell him and he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. Carrying me to the bedroom, he lays me down and we start to shed clothes before he makes love to me gently. When we both find our release, he pulls me into his side and I just lay there and listen to his heartbeat.

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to him and his arms are around me. I feel him place soft kisses to my shoulder and I can't help but smile. I turn in his arms and move him to lay on his back as I straddle him. "What do you want Bello?" he asks. I lean down and whisper in his ear "I want my man to fuck me." I hear him growl softly before he turns us over and enters me slowly. Once he gives me a minute to adjust to his size, he starts the thrust in and out over and over, hard and fast and I find release after release before he finds his inside me.

Getting up and dressed, I go to the kitchen and he says "Let's go to breakfast and then I want to take you somewhere." he tells me. We head out to his bike and head out to the diner. Once we eat, we head out and pull up in front of a butcher shop. We get off his bike and head inside. "Hey Pop." I hear EZ say and my eyes go wide and he just smiles at me. "EZ, what are you doing here?" Felipe asks. "I want you to meet someone. Pop, this is Aria, my girlfriend. Bello, this is my Pop, Felipe." EZ says. Felipe smiles softly before shaking my hand and saying "It's nice to meet you." I smile and say "Nice to meet you too." We sit for a while and talk before EZ and I head to the clubhouse to hang out. When we get to his bike to leave the butcher shop, he says "Thank you." I look at him confused and he says "He loved you." I smile and kiss him and say "Anything for you mi dulce." I smiles wide before we head out to the clubhouse.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been a couple of days since I told the guys my idea for keeping them safe and EZ tells me "We have to go on a run. Meeting with Galindo and Adelita." He tells me. "Does Galindo have his son?" I ask. "Yeah. Your plan worked perfectly." he tells me. "Good." I say softly. He cups my face and asks "What is it?" I look at him and say "Just worried I guess. Worried that something will go wrong and I'll...I'll…" I say before he cuts me off with a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere." he tells me and I pull him to me and wrap my arms around him. Kissing my temple he tells me "I'm not going anywhere Bello. Te amo mi amor." he says and I look at him with a smile. "Te amo mi dulce. Siempre." I say softly. He kisses me deeply before walking to the door and heading out.

I am sitting at home the next evening when there's a knock on my door. I look through the peephole and see EZ standing there. I open the door and pull him to me and I hear him laugh as he picks me up. "Did you miss me Bello?" he asks, laughing. I kiss him deeply and when we separate, I say "I did." He kisses me one more time before putting me down. I pull him to the couch and sit, pulling him down next to me. "Your plan worked. Galindo brokered a deal with Adelita and the club doesn't have a clue that we were working with her." he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah Bello." he says before kissing me again. "I'm glad it worked out." I tell him. Pulling me into his lap, he nuzzles into my neck and places soft kisses to my neck and I can't help but sigh. He looks at me and I brush my nose with his and place a soft kiss to his lips and he whispers "Te amo." I look at him and smile. "Te amo." I say back before crashing his lips with mine and I move to straddle him. I whisper against his lips "Claim me Ezekiel." Picking me up, he carries me to the bed before he lays me down before we start shedding clothes and he makes love to me all night long before we fall asleep in each other's arms from blissful exhaustion.

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into EZ's chest and I feel his arms tighten around me and I can't help but smile. I look up at him and he places a soft kiss to my lips and sees the smile on my face. "Good morning." he says. "Yes it is." I say and he smiles wide. "I love you EZ." I say. "I love you more mi amor. You're mine. All mine." he says. "All yours baby." I say and he takes my hand and puts it over his heart. "You feel that?" he asks and I nod. "That beats for you. Only you." he says. "Have you ever been in love before?" I ask. "When I was younger. High school sweetheart. Called things off with her when I got locked up." he says. "Have you ever been in love?" he asks. "I thought I was with Tony but he...he...wasn't what I thought he was." I tell him. He tilts my chin back up to look at him and says "I'll never hurt you. Ever Bello." I nod before kissing his lips softly. He deepens the kiss before I pull him to hover over me. Entering me slowly, he makes love to me all over again, the entire time telling me he loves me.

We get up and start our day. He heads to the scrapyard and I head into work. Sitting at my desk, Heather walks up and asks "How are things going?" I look at her and smile and say "He told me he loves me." She smiles and says "Please tell me you said it back?" I laugh and say "Of course I did. He's perfect Heather. He treats me like a fucking queen." I tell her. "Angel does too." she tells me. "How are things with you and big brother?" I ask. "Great. He...um...he asked me to be his Old Lady." she tells me. I hug her and tell her how happy I am for her.

The day ends and I get home to see EZ sitting on my doorstep. "Hey baby." I say. "Hola Bello." he says as he pulls me into a hug. I look at him and he says "Let's head to the clubhouse." he tells me. I get onto the back of his bike and we head to the clubhouse, where his camper is sitting and he says "Let's head inside a minute." I nod and we head into the camper. Walking inside, we see a woman sitting there. "Emily?" he asks. "Hey EZ." she says and looks at me. "I'll...um...let you two talk." and I head for the door and he grabs my hand. "No. Bello, stay. She can leave." he tells me. "But I wanted to talk to you."she tells him. "There's nothing we need to talk about, Emily." he tells her. "I want to talk about us." she says. "That's my que." I say before seeing myself out. Angel sees me walk out of the camper and head towards the gate and ask "Hey. What's wrong?" he asks. I look at him and ask "Can you take me home. Please?" I ask and there are tears in my eyes. "Yeah. Come on." he says before leading me to his bike and taking me home. When we get to my house, he asks "What happened?" I wipe the tears and say "Telling me he loves me and then some Emily chick was in his camper waiting for him wanting to talk about him and her. I should have known better." I say. "Shit. Look, she's his ex from high school. She's married to Galindo. You don't have to worry about her." he tells me. "Well, he doesn't have to worry about me either. Thanks for the ride." I say before walking into the house and locking the door. I walk to my bedroom and lay on the bed and sob trying to figure out why I will never be enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Angel pulls back up at the clubhouse and EZ comes out and asks "You seen Aria?" Angel looks at Emily walking out of the camper and says "Something going on with you and the ex?" Angel asks. "Hell no. Have you seen Aria?" he asks again. "She had me take her home. Was pretty upset and now I see why." Angel says. "Nothing happened. She wants to leave her Old Man and us be together but I told her I'm with Aria." he tells Angel. "Well, you need to talk to your girl. She said she's not your concern anymore and talking like she thinks your choosing your high school pussy." Angel tells him. "Shit. I gotta go." EZ says.

I am lying in bed, sobbing when I hear a bike pull up. I know who it is and I don't move. I hear him knock on the door and I still don't move. All of a sudden my phone rings. I hit ignore. It rings again and again I hit ignore. It rings a third time and I finally answer. "What do you want?" I ask. "Bello please open the door and talk to me." he pleads. "Nothing to talk about. Just go away." I tell him. "Baby please." he pleads again. "Just go. I don't want to be with you." I tell him. "I love you Bello and I know you love me. Please open the door." he pleads. "Just go away." I plead before hanging up the phone and sobbing.

The next morning, I get up and get my coffee before heading out the door for work. I open the door and see him sitting in my porch swing. He jumps up and rushes over to me but I back away. "Why are you here?" I ask as I make my way to my car. "I want to talk to you." he tells me. "Nothing to talk about. Can you please just leave me alone?" I ask as I get into my car and leave. I pull up at work and Heather walks over. "Did you talk to EZ?" she asks. "Nope. Nothing to talk about." I tell her. "You really should talk to him." she says. "I don't want to be with him anymore." I tell her and move over to my desk to work. Heather walks over to her desk and leaves me alone.

I finish with work and head home. Pulling into my driveway, EZ is sitting on my steps. I sit in my car and try to get myself together enough to face him. I finally get out of the car and he stands up. I walk up to my steps and he asks "Can we talk? Please?" Sighing, I unlock the door and walk in, leaving it opened for him to walk in behind me. He closes the door and I move to the kitchen and lean against the counter and he leans against the doorframe. "Do you love me?" he asks. "Doesn't matter. What do you need?" I ask. "It matters to me." he says and I don't answer. "Well, let me answer that for you. I love you. Only you. I told you my heart only beats for you and I mean it. It does." he tells me. I shake my head no. "You don't think so?" he asks. I don't say anything. He doesn't move from his spot but asks "Do you want to be with me?" I shake my head no but I don't look at him. "Look at me and tell me you don't and I'll leave you alone." he tells me. I look at him and say "I can't be with you. You should take your ex up on her offer." I tell him. "I don't want her. I want you." he tells me and I shake my head no. "She wants to be with me and you know what I told her? I told her that it would never happen because I finally found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life worshiping. The woman that I want to spend the rest of my life showing how much I fucking love her. The woman that I want to give my last name. To watch her carrying my child. To watch her rocking our child to sleep. To be beside me every day for the rest of my life." he tells me and when I open my eyes, he's standing in front of me. Cupping my face, he wipes my tears and asks "Do you love me?" I nod my head yes and he says "Then be with me. Don't push me away because you think you're not enough. You're more than enough for me. You're it for me." he tells me and I start to sob. He pulls me close and I let him. Once I get myself together, I pull away. "I just need a few days to get my head right, okay?" I say. "Okay Bello but if you need me, I'm a phone call away. You call and I'll be here in a heartbeat." he tells me. I just nod my head. Kissing me softly, he whispers against my lips "I love you Aria. More than anything in this world." The tears start to fall again and I just press a soft kiss to his lips. He steps away and heads for the door. Before walking out, he turns to me and says "I love you." before walking out the door and closing it behind him and I slide down to the floor, sobbing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When I got calmed down a little, I texted my boss and said I wouldn't be in for a few days. I move to the shower and sob before getting into bed and just laying there. I reach over and place a hand on the spot where he sleeps and it's cold. That makes me sob harder. I spend the next couple of days, crying, thinking and ignoring calls. The third day, I am laying in bed when my phone rings. "Hello." I finally answer. "Hola Bello." he says. "Hey." I say back. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "I don't know." I say softly. There's silence for a minute and he asks "Have you been eating?" I say "I ate a little this morning." I hear him sigh. "Are you sleeping?" After a second I decide to be honest. "No. I can't get comfortable and I can't get warm." I tell him. "Do you want me to come over?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "I'll be there in five." he says before we end the call.

Five minutes later, I hear a bike pull up. I open the door and he walks in and as soon as he walks in, he pulls me to him and I let him. Without saying a word, he picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and he carries me to bed. Laying me down, he takes off his kutte and boots before taking off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxer briefs. He gets into bed and pulls me close to him. I look up at him and without saying a word he kisses me softly. "I love you EZ." I say. "I love you Bello." he says. "I meant what I said." he whispers. "Which part?" I ask. "All of it. I love you. I want to marry you and have kids with you. I want to grow old with you. You're mi reina. Mi amor. Mi dulce. You are everything to me." he tells me. I kiss him softly and he deepens the kiss. I pull him to hover over me and we start shedding clothes. He enters me slowly and makes love to me nice and slow. When we both find our release, he is still inside me, still hovered over me, I whisper "Marry me EZ. Make me your wife." Kissing me softly he says "Tomorrow mi amor." I nod and say "Tomorrow." He lays beside me pulls me as close as he can get me.

Waking up the next morning, we are laying facing each other and his arms are still wrapped around me tightly. I place soft kisses to his lips and he deepens the kiss. When we separate, we just look at each other. "Today I get to make you my wife." he says. "I want your brother and Heather there. Your dad too." I tell him. "Then we need to make some calls." he tells me. We get up and start making calls. Two hours later, we are standing at the courthouse and when the Justice of the Peace asks "Do you have rings?" We say no but Felipe speaks up and says "Yes they do." We look at him and he walks over and places three rings on the bible that the JOP is holding. EZ looks at Felipe and he says "They were mine and your mother's." We hug him and we exchange rings and they fit perfect. Once the JOP pronounces us husband and wife, we kiss and head outside to say goodbye to everyone.

We head back to my house and he carries me across the threshold and straight to the bed to officially claim me as his wife. We spend the rest of the day and night making love. The next morning, we get up and head to the clubhouse to get his things from the camper. "This is?" I ask as I put the last of his clothes in the box. "Yeah babe." he says. All of a sudden the door opens and Emily is standing there. "For fucks sake." I mumble. "What do you want Emily?" EZ asks. "We need to talk." she says. "No we don't. What you need to do is leave." he tells her. "EZ…" she starts. Finally having enough, I walk towards the door and she backs out. I walk outside and say "This shit stops now. He's not getting back together with you. He doesn't want you." I tell her. "And how do you know that?" she asks, smirking. "Because he married me." I say and her eyes go wide. "Married?" she asks. "Yeah. Now, if you don't mind, we're trying to enjoy our honeymoon so unless you want to watch me fuck my husband, you should go." I tell her before turning back to EZ and crashing my lips with his as he puts me against the side of the camper. We hear a car door and her engine start. He puts his forehead to mine and says "I love you baby." I smile and say "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We get EZ officially moved into our home, and I move to the kitchen to start cooking. Once dinner is done, we eat and he helps me clean up. Pinning me against the counter, I ask "What are you going to do?" He smirks and says "I'm going to make love to my wife right here on this counter." he rasps as he leans forward. Kissing me softly, he picks me up and places me on the counter. Stepping between my legs, he kisses me again and we start to shed clothing. Entering me slowly, he thrusts in and out as I hold him close to me. Moaning in his ear "Don't stop baby. Please." I almost beg. "I love you so much Aria. You're my world." he rasps. This thrusts start getting harder and faster and I find my release and he finds his right behind me. With him still inside me, I whisper "I love you EZ. I love you so fucking much." He kisses me softly and says "I love you too baby. Siempre."

After getting dressed, we move to the couch to watch a movie when there's a knock on the door. EZ answers the door and sees Angel standing there. "We have a problem brother." he says. I go to stand and EZ says "You can stay." I look at Angel and he nods. "Galindo called Bishop. Apparently his lovely wife told him that you've been hitting on her." Angel says. "Excuse me?" I ask. "Yeah." Angel says. I look at EZ and say "That bitch is mine." and see EZ smirk. "I'll let Bishop know you'd like to meet with them." Angel says before seeing himself out.

That evening, we pull up to the meet and I am with EZ. Getting off his bike, I have on my boots, jeans and black t-shirt. EZ laces his fingers with mine and I hear Galindo say "You wanted to meet?" Bishop smirks as he looks at Emily, standing beside Galindo and says "Not us, but the prospect's Old Lady does." I step forward and say "I hear you're being told that EZ is hitting on your wife." Galindo nods and says "What does that have to do with you?" I smirk and say "Well, he hasn't been the one going around her. She's been seeking him out trying to get him to be with her. Trying to cause problems with us. She's pissed that he not only turned her down but that he married me and not her." I tell him. "And how do you know this?" he asks. "Well, because I've been there with him every time she showed up. She showed up at the camper he was living in while we were getting his things packed to finish moving into our house now that we are married and she can't seem to get it through her head that he doesn't want her." I tell him. He looks at EZ and asks "That true?" EZ nods but says "She's been trying to cause problems for me and Aria. Telling me that she wants me and her to be together and she wants me to help her raise your son. Telling me that she misses me and still loves me but I don't love her. I don't miss her. I love my wife. I will always love my wife." he tells Galindo. "Well, thank you two for this bit of information. Congratulations on your marriage." he says before turning to Emily. "In the car. Now." he says. Looking down at her hands, she walks towards the car and I call out to her. "Emily." She looks up at me and I say "You come near my husband again, I don't care who you are, you will answer to me." I look at Galindo and he nods before they get into the car and leave.

After we get to the clubhouse, we walk inside and I am still fired up. "Brother, she needs to work through that adrenaline." Hank tells EZ. He walks over to me and picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to the dorm. As soon as we are inside the dorm, he locks the door and tosses me onto the bed. Stripping both of us of our clothes, he enters me roughly and fucks me hard and fast and it feels amazing. Slamming into me, I find release after release before he finds his inside me. Pulling out, he looks at me and I kiss him softly. "Thank you baby. I needed that." I tell him. "I know. I'll always be here baby." he tells me and I can't help but smile before he kisses me softly and lays beside me, pulling me close.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to EZ and he's holding me as close as he can get me. I slip out of bed without waking him and head to the bar for some coffee. I am halfway through my first cup when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I turn to kiss him and he says "Woke up and you were gone." he tells me. "Needed coffee." I say and he looks at me concerned. I kiss him one more time and say "I'm good baby. I promise." He kisses me again and deepens the kiss and I can't help the moan that slips from my lips. He pulls away with a smirk and my head is spinning. "Damn baby." I say and he laughs. He takes the seat next to me and pulls me to stand between his legs. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands go to my hips and we just enjoy being close.

A little later, I head home and he has some club business to handle. I am in the living room and go to stand and hear a gunshot and feel a sharp pain in my side. I look down and see blood coming from my side and I start to fall to the floor, and everything goes black. I wake up a little later and am in a hospital room. "EZ." I rasp and he jumps up and cups my face. "Baby, you're awake." he says. "What happened?" I ask. "I came home and you were on the floor bleeding. Do you remember anything?" he asks. "I stood up and heard a gunshot and I passed out." I tell him. "We're looking into who did it." he says and I see his hand on my stomach. "Did you know?" he asks. "What?" I ask. "Baby, you're pregnant." he tells me and my eyes go wide. "Oh God." I say. "The baby is fine. I'll get the doctor." he says and he pushes the button for the nurse. "She's awake." he says. "We'll let the doctor know." the nurse says. A few minutes later, the doctor comes in and asks "How are you feeling?" I look at him and say "Hurting a little but not too bad." I tell him. "Well, you were shot in the side but it missed all internal organs. But we did an ultrasound to make sure that the little one is okay and your baby is good and strong." he tells me. "How far along am I?" I ask. "Seven weeks." he tells me. "I'll have the nurse bring in the ultrasound machine so you can see your baby. We want to keep you for a few days before we let you go home." he tells me and I just nod.

A little later, the nurse comes in with the ultrasound machine and she puts the gel on my stomach before moving the wand around and we hear the heartbeat. "Oh my God." I whisper and EZ kisses my temple. She moves it around a little more and we see a little blob on the screen. "This little blob right here is your baby." she tells us and I can't help but smile and a tear falls. After she prints the pictures and hands them to me, she takes the machine out of the room and EZ looks at me and smiles. "We're having a baby." I whisper. Kissing me softly he says "Yeah baby we are." He looks at me and my smile fades. "Someone tried to kill me and our baby." I say. "We're going to find out who it is. I promise." he tells me and I just nod. I move over a little and he lays on the bed next to me and just holds me, with his hand on my stomach.

A little later, Angel comes in and sits on the opposite side of the bed as EZ and asks "How you feeling Mana?" I shift a little and say "Sore but okay. Little one is good too." I tell him and his eyes go wide. "Little one?" he asks. We both nod and he hugs us both. "Congrats." he tells us. "Now, what's up Tio Angel." I say smirking and he smirks back. "We found out who shot you. Or who set it up." he tells me. "Let me guess. Emily Galindo." I say and Angel nods. "You talked to Galindo about this?" EZ asks. "Yeah and he says we can do whatever we need to do. He's done with her. All he wants is his son so it needs to be outsourced." Angel tells me. EZ looks at him and asks "Outsourced?" Angel nods and says "Yeah. Galindo can't let his men do it. Would raise too much suspicion. Same if we do it knowing we are working with Galindo." Angel says. "Redwood?" EZ asks and Angel nods. "Good." I say, rubbing my stomach. "We'll handle it. You just hang here with your family and I'll keep you posted." Angel says. We nod and he hugs us both before seeing himself out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's been a couple of days since I was shot and they are letting me go home. Pulling up to the house, I see Creeper sitting on his bike in the driveway. "Bishop sent me to stay with you two." he says. We walk inside and I ask "Everything good?" Creeper nods and says "Redwood is handling it now." he tells us and I just nod. EZ helps me to the couch and I ask him "Can you order dinner? I'm a little hungry." I say. "I bet you are Mami." he says and I smile softly. "Something going on?" Creeper asks. "You can't tell anyone until we tell his dad." I tell him and he nods. I put my hand on my stomach and he catches on. "Hell yeah. Congrats you two." he says as he hugs us both. The food arrives and the three of us sit down to eat.

In a warehouse on the outskirts of Santo Padre, Emily is tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth and plastic under the chair. She wakes up and sees Happy and Quinn standing in front of her and starts to squirm, trying to get away. "Sleeping beauty's awake." Happy says. "Good. Now we get to have some fun." Quinn says. They remove her gag and she asks "I'll give you anything you want. Just don't hurt me. Do you have any clue who I am?" she asks and they both nod. "Then you know what my husband will do if you hurt me." she says. About that time, Miguel comes out of the shadows. "Hello Emily." he says. "Miguel please don't let them hurt me." she begs. "You mean like you hurt the Prospect's Old Lady? Yeah. You know, we've been married for a while. Have a beautiful son. But you couldn't handle the fact that he didn't want you. What did you think would happen when you had his wife shot? Did you think he would come running to you?" Miguel asks and she looks down. "That what you thought?" he asks laughing. "Well, looks like you learned the hard way it doesn't work that way. But I did speak to the Prospect and his lovely wife is going to be just fine and so is their little one." Miguel says and she looks at him shocked. He turns to Happy and says "Enjoy gentlemen." before walking away and letting them torture her before killing her.

Back at the house, Creeper's phone rings and when he gets off the phone he looks at EZ and nod, letting him know it's done. EZ gets up and without a word, heads to the kitchen. Creeper pats my knee and follows EZ. "You good brother?" he asks. "Yeah. Just...a lot to take in." EZ says. "You still have feelings for the ex?" Creeper asks. "Hell no. Just...she was a big part of my past. But she's not the same girl she was back then. The girl I knew would never have done this." EZ says. "Well, you need to get yourself straight and explain this to your wife because I can tell by looking at her that her mind is going a hundred miles a minute and it's ain't good. And her being pregnant? That stress? Ain't good for the kid." Creeper says. He walks back into the living room and kisses my cheek and says "Get some rest." before heading out. EZ walks in to the living room and sits next to me. "Are you okay?" I ask softly. "Yeah. Just processing." he says and I just nod. He takes my hand and says "You and our baby mean everything to me. I don't want you to think that I still have feelings for her because I don't." he says. "I know. But she's a big part of your past. Of who you are." I say. "Yeah but she's not the same girl I knew back then. But you are the one I am in love with. You are the one that I am starting a family with and you are the one that I will grow old, still loving you with everything in me." he tells me. I smile softly and say "I feel the same way baby." Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss just a little and I can't help but smile into the kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting in the exam room, waiting on the doctor, I am sitting on the exam bed and EZ is leaned against it next to me. "What are you hoping for?" I ask. "Just a healthy baby. I'll be happy either way." he tells me. "Suck up." I say and start laughing. "Seriously. I feel the same way." I say. The doctor comes in and says "Vitals and weight looks good. How are you feeling?" she asks. "Good. Morning sickness is gone." I tell her. "Good. Let's do the ultrasound. Are you wanting to know the gender?" she asks and we both say yes. She puts the gel on my stomach and the moves the wand around and we hear the baby's heartbeat. Moving it around a little more we see our baby on the screen. "Oh my God." I say as I cover my mouth. "Look EZ." I say. He kisses me softly and whispers "I love you." I whisper it back and the doctor says "Everything looks good. Now let's see if we can tell what you're having." she says. "Any guesses?" she asks. "Boy." EZ says and I smirk at him. "Girl." I say. She moves the wand just a little and says "Looks like Daddy's right. A boy." she says and we both smile.

Heading into the clubhouse, the guys see us walk in and asks "What did the doctor say?" We smile and say "It's a boy." They all start cheering and Bishop says "Congrats guys." I look at EZ and he nods. "Bishop, Angel will be his uncle but we were wondering if you would be his godfather?" I ask. He kisses my cheek and says "I would be honored little one." and we all smile. Chucky starts passing out shots and hands me a bottled water. Bishop holds up his shot and so does everyone else and he says "Here's to a happy and healthy little boy who I am sure will keep us all on our toes." We all start laughing and they all take their shots. I start rubbing my stomach and feel him kicking. I grab EZ's hand because he has never felt him kick and put his hand to my stomach. He kicks EZ's hand and his eyes go as wide as his smile. "He kicked me." he says and we all laugh. The guys come over one by one and put their hand on my stomach and he kicked all of his uncle's. "Look at him high fiving us. He'll be wearing a kutte in no time." Angel says. They all look at me and I say "Do we need to order it now?" I ask and they all start laughing.

After we head home, we are lying in bed and EZ asks "Would you be okay if he followed in my footsteps?" I look up at him and ask "Why wouldn't I? EZ you were already with the club when I met you. His family is full of men that wear that same kutte. If he follows in your footsteps, I'm fine with that. I'll even support it. You are all good men. Never doubt that babe." I tell him and he smiles before kissing me softly. "I love you." he tells me before putting his hand on my stomach and feeling our son kick him. "I love you too Papi." I say as he smiles against my lips.

I hear EZ's soft snores and I know he's sleeping. I feel our son moving around and can't get to sleep so I start rubbing my stomach and thinking. The more I think about things, the more awake I am. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen for something to drink. I must have been there for a while because EZ comes in. Taking my hand, he helps me stand and takes my seat before pulling me into his lap. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah baby. Just couldn't get comfortable. He's moving around a lot." I tell him. "What were you thinking about?" he asks. "Just making a mental list of what we need for him." I tell him and he looks at me. I cup his face and say "I promise baby. I'm good. I'm so fucking happy. But your son better chill out and let me sleep some." I say and he starts laughing. "Let's head to bed. I'll rub your stomach and see if we can't get him to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

***Forty Week Pregnant***

"Son of a bitch." I whisper as I turn over again trying to get comfortable. "You okay babe?" EZ asks. "No. Your son won't let me get comfortable." I say and the tears start falling down my face. "Hey. Look at me. What is it?" he asks and I sob. "He won't let me get comfortable. I don't sleep. I'm tired all the time. I'm fucking fat and I can't see my fucking feet." I tell him still crying. "Hey baby. Listen to me. You're not fat. You're perfect. You'll see your feet again soon and I know you're tired but I promise as soon as he gets here, and it will be soon, that I will let you sleep. Letti already said she would come and stay and help out so that you can rest. We all see how tired you are." he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Really." he tells me and I say "Now I gotta pee. Your kid keeps kicking my bladder." I tell him and he starts laughing. I get out of the bed and as soon as I make it to the bathroom tile I say "Thank fuck." EZ is right next to me. "What's wrong?" he asks. "My water finally fucking broke." I tell him.

We head out to the hospital and on the way there I call Angel and Felipe and Angel calls the club. Seven hours later, we are in my hospital room and I am holding our son. The guys walk in with Felipe and Angel asks "What's his name?" I smile and say "Ricardo Felipe Reyes." I say and Angel is holding our son and he says "We got you little Ricky." and we all start laughing.

A few days later, we are home and Letti is there waiting on us. "You were serious about helping?" I ask. "Of course. We're family." she tells me and I can't help but smile. That night, she helps feed him and bathe him before I put him to bed. That night, I hear him start crying and before I can get out of the bed, I hear Letti say "I got you little man. Tia Letti got you." and it get quiet. When we hear her again, she says "You're lucky little dude. You got a mom and dad that love you. I didn't have that. But now, me and you, we gotta stick together. Being club kids, we gotta have each others backs. But your dad? He's really smart and your mom? She's awesome. She's been just like a big sister to me and I really don't think I would have made it through the crap I have if it weren't for her helping me. We are all so glad you're here." she tells him and I can't help but smile. EZ gets up and walks to the door. "He asleep?" he asks. "Yeah. Went right back down." she tells him. "Thanks mana." he says and she smiles. "Night EZ." she says before heading to the guest room. EZ comes back to bed and I say "I really don't know how we got this lucky. Perfect son, amazing family and a killer little sister." I say and he kisses me softly and says "We just got lucky babe."


End file.
